Ranma 12 friends are hidden
by eddog2323
Summary: Ranma's life is bad, but what if someone wanted him to be happy? What is a better place to see friends in action then Equestria? but can all friendships last? Will the the six protectors be able to help someone in need? Read to find out!


**Ranma ½ friends are hidden**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma ½ or My little Pony: friendship is magic.

[tyeyh]Olden Pony language from the Pony Wars(this will be told in a different story so don't expect it soon)

Chapter 1 The New Unicorn arrives.

Twilight looks on in shock.

Princess Luna was bring in A beautiful red Unicorn, her horn was as long as Twilight's.

Did it happen? Did something fal...Pinkie then saw the unicorn and gasped.

Twilight didn't know what to do, the prophecy was happening and fast, too fast for her.

I need some air, Twilight said.

Twilight found the caves below, and stumble on to an old shrine.

When in need of knowledge, the chosen one will find the place of trapped souls. With these words: Times are turning dark, no path to light will be left open, may the one who knows a key appear to me! Spoken the wisher will get a talk.

Storm clouds starts to gather of Canterlot turning it darker.

Back in the Shrine:

at least I studied an olden pony language, Twilight said.

Tankshu neti tunurinka darakarna, otni panthiki tokiku lighiku wolinkula ba letama oncshinikaku! Maukyi tahta onasue cluna kana e ritghikuna apanukiyayona te mykayata!

Need to know the future? Oh it's you, Discord said as he appeared in the wall. I should have know you would have found this place. So want do you want?

I want to stop the prophecy Twilight said.

That is a challenge, most prophecies will come true one way or another. This one is rather simple, but don't blame me if you fail, Discord said.

I understand, Twilight said.

To have a chance, turn one's shattered view,

into a clear frame, time is running out. The key you need is a thing that is at stake, it was the thing that brought you here in the first place. Darkness will come, but can you show the key to the one who has shattered views? It all depends on time, Discord said.

Just a warning if the element do shatter I will leave you six alone.

Twilight walked out of the cave thinking.

The key you need is a thing that is at stake.

Friends! Twilight Exclaimed.

Back in Canterlot castle.

She is sure mean, Luna said.

Luna Celestria! Twilight yelled. I have an Idea.

Yes? Celestria asked.

Have you ever been down in the Caves below?

What caves? Luna and Celestria exclaimed.

There is a Shrine that dates back to the beginning and before, Twilight said. There is a riddle that I found.

Prophecies are hard to stop, the key you need is the thing that is at stake. Can you show the shattered one's view the true key?

The answer is friendship, I request that the unicorn comes to Ponyville.

Luna?

If any one can get her to show friendship it's them, if they can't the prophecy will come true, Luna said. Be careful, anger magic is really deadly and can not be control fully.

Okay, Celestria said.

Two days later in Ponyville:

Twilight was walking around, worried.

Time was growing short, and the Red Unicorn was being more and more aloof.

Twilight couldn't believe it that she made Fluttershy cry, which made Rainbow Dash angry.

She knew time was running out. The prophecy was going to happen no matter what.

Twilight didn't like to fail, and to her it look like fate had her mark for failure. She saw the red unicorn staying away from everyone.

Why do you hate making friends? Twilight asked.

Friends? What's the point? They will always use you until they don't need you. And then they will toss you out like last month trash, the Unicorn said.

I have friends, Twilight said.

Can you say that they are true friends?

I think so, Twilight said.

Ha! you don't really know, do you? The sad truth is that true friends are just a myth.

Twilight was shocked at that statement and she was believing that she had true friends. However the unicorn's statement planted the seed of doubt. If left alone it's harmless, but if you think about it. That small seed can become a huge problem. With Twilight's mind it was a perfect place. Little that Twilight did know that she was questioning her friendship, and Friendship is the key to magic.

Back in Canterlot:

It's happening! Luna yelled. Run! I won't be able to hold her off for much longer! I'm going turn into Nightmare moon again.

Celestia took flight towards ponyville. Lightning Stuck the castle

I'm Back an this time no one will stop me! Nightmare moon yelled,

inside Nightmare moon's soul is Luna was recovering from a mental battle that she had lost badly.

Back with Twilight:

good to see you Twilight, zebcora said. Why so down, fell into a field of downy downs?

No, Twilight said, it's that.

Just then all the ponykind started to run about.

Ah the prophecy, I see. Then what you seek is what you have. Prophecies, helpful or harmful, they can say many things.

Twists and turn wrought by time. Days without light, the answer you seek, it's a dread to ponykind, two legs are needed.

Thanks, I think, Twilight said.

Twilight soon found her friends all sulking in Sugar Cube Corner, something she never expected to see was Pinkie with a frown on her face. And everypony knew for a fact if Pinkie was frowning doom was near. She was afraid.

A few days later:

Celestia what are you doing here? Twilight asked.

Luna lost her fight with Nightmare moon, the Prophecy has begun, Celestia said and I need a place to stay.

No problem, Twilight said.

Don't feel bad about failing a task, sometimes the way to win is to lose, Celestia said.

Losing is winning? Likely story, Twilight said.

You will see the truth in that one day, my faithful student, Celestia said.

I don't believe that, Twilight said.

Celestia just laughed, we will see, but this time you must be on your own, I will not help you.

Fine, Twilight said.

Canterlot:

Ponyville is too dangerous right now, Nightmare moon said.

Why wait? Discord said as he broke out of the his stone encasement.

The part of the prophecy need hasn't happen yet, Nightmare moon said.

The red unicorn? She will, Discord said.

You are a fool, the red unicorn isn't the one that will bring about the prophecy, she was needed to plant a seed in the one, Nightmare moon said.

Who is it? Discord asked.

Her name, it is a time of day, neither with sun or moon.

It can be called dusk or dawn, Celestia tells her a lot, Nightmare moon said.

TWILIGHT? Discord exclaimed. She the one?

The seed has already been planted, and has started to grow. It's only a matter of time, Nightmare moon said.

Unknown to Twilight is that she already did fail, can she handle it, or will the red unicorn be right? Is all friendships doom to shatter like glass? Is nightmare moon right about twilight being the one to destroy their friendship? Find out next time on Ranma ½ friends are hidden, chapter 2 Friendship Shaters! Part 1 bucked out!


End file.
